The quantitative determination of water in organic and inorganic materials is a frequently encountered important problem in analytical chemistry. The Karl Fischer method has long been the most widely used method for water determination. The Karl Fischer method involves a reagent which is usually composed of a solution of iodine, sulfur dioxide, and pyridine in methanol. In carrying out the Karl Fischer determination of water, the sample to be examined is preferably dissolved in methanol and then titrated with the above mentioned solution. The Karl Fischer method requires some considerable skill to carry out and cannot be used for samples that contain oxidizing or reducing substances or certain other chemicals. Some of the limitations of use of Karl Fischer reagents in aquametry are described in Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,904 issued Sept. 29, 1987, which relates to an electrochemical detection system for indirect determinations of water. However, that process, too, has its deficiencies.
As can be seen there is, therefore, a continuing need for the development of a water detection system capable of widespread use for both organic and inorganic chemicals, which accurately detects the presence of water in a quantitative fashion. This invention has as its primary objective the fulfilling of the above referred-to need.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a liquid chromatographic technique which involves a reaction between an aryl aldehyde and methanol that shifts its chemical balance depending upon the presence of water, and to detect and determine the presence of water indirectly by detecting and determining the amount of aryl aldehyde present.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a detection system for use in aquametry which is economical, reliable, speedy, accurate, and versatile in the sense that it can be used for both organic and inorganic quantitative analysis.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of the above objectives will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter.